This invention generally relates to devices for converting mechanical energy into electrical energy, and vice versa. More specifically, it relates to electro-mechanical motors and generators of the contact-charging type.
The term "contact charge" refers to the phenomenon which occurs when material having mobile electrons at some given energy state is brought into intimate contact with another material also having mobile electrons, but at a different energy state. Upon contact of the conductors charge transfer takes place therebetween and a dipole layer is established. This phenomenon is well known; however, little practical use has been made of it because of apparently contradictory demands imposed upon materials by the physical processes involved. For example, those materials providing large charge transfer due to contact charge typically have very high series resistance which detracts from efficient power transfer. Conversely, those materials with low series resistance usually can not support the high internal electric fields associated with large charge transfer. Thus, devices of the type to which this invention pertains have not met with the success presently enjoyed by devices based upon electro-magnetism.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of this invention to provide an electro-mechanical device capable of accomodating large charge transfer and also exhibiting low series resistance whereby the efficient extraction of power is readily achieved.
Another object of this invention is to provide an electro-mechanical device of simple construction, and relatively few moving parts, to thereby obtain a useful article of reduced cost and increased reliability.
A still further object of this invention is the provision of a useful device which can be produced in greatly reduced dimensions.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device which, with only minor modifications, is adaptable for operation as either a motor or generator.